Tyrant
The Tyrant is a sports car featured in some driving games made by Xform. Design The Tyrant is based on the 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vantage, with some elements from the Aston Martin DB9. Overview & Performance Burnin' Rubber The Devil DB9 is unlocked upon beating the rival in the "Desert Canyon" race. It has the best performance of the three in the game with all stats maxed out, It can reach a top speed of 208 mph Burnin' Rubber 2 The Panther V8 is unlocked upon completing "Saint Rossa Reef" race. It can reach a top speed of 229 mph. it is the second fastest car in the game, along with the Inferno 66. Its strong point is the weight, that allows the Panther V8 to steer very well in corners. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Panther V8 is unlocked upon defeating Lester in "Splash" rival battle and it can be purchased with a price tag of $150,000. Like its predecessors, It is one of the fastest and best handling cars in the game along with the Inferno 66 and the GT Blaze. It has a very good armor, making it resistant to shoots and impacts. Its handling is very good, it can take corners very well. It can reach a stock top speed of 240 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 250 mph when fully upgraded. Redline Rumble Revolution The Tyrant is unlocked upon beating the rival in the last race. It is the fastest car in the game with a top speed of 156 mph and is equipped with an IgNitro along with the Tsunami. It can selected with four paint job colors: magenta, blue, white, and red. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Tyrant is unlocked upon completing the Daily Challenge of the 25th of any month. Unlike its predecessors (except BR4), It lacks in terms of speed and acceleration when compared to more faster-orientated vehicles like the GT Blaze, Inferno, and the Tsunami. Despite the deficits in top speed, the handling is good and making it well suited towards sharp turns. In fact, it can perform very well in races and boss battles. It can reach a top speed of 119 mph when fully upgraded (shared with Viper). Its paint job schemes were reused from Redline Rumble Revolution. Devil DB9 The Devil DB9 is unlocked upon using the Tyrant in three times in any challenge. Panther V8 The Panther V8 is unlocked upon using the Devil DB9 in three times in any challenge. It can reach a higher top speed of 133 mph, which is 14 miles faster than the Tyrant and Devil DB9. Both variants only appears in the HD remastered version of Burnin' Rubber 5. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn It is included in the Sports Pack for the Android and iOS releases. It is one of the fastest vehicles in the game. But it reduces the handling. It is equipped with two Fuel-Air Rocket Launchers. Trivia * Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn is the only game in the series to feature the Tyrant with a custom body kit (though it can be equipped in Burnin' Rubber 3). * This car was one of the first vehicles in Xform's driving games. The others being the Lightning GTR and the Vulcan M6. * In the game files of the Burnin' Rubber 5 HD, there is an unused AI opponent name for the Tyrant was named Jan (along with the A7's AI name was Katie). Gallery 0. Burnin' Rubber (2007).jpg|Burnin' Rubber 1. Burnin' Rubber 2 (2008).png|Burnin' Rubber 2 2. Burnin' Rubber 3 (2009).png|Burnin' Rubber 3 3. Redline Rumble Revolution (2010).png|Redline Rumble Revolution 4. Burnin' Rubber 5 (2013).png|Burnin' Rubber 5 5. Burnin' Rubber Crash N' Burn (2013).jpg|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn (Sports Pack) br5hd_tyrant.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br5hd_devil.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Devil DB9) br5hd_panther.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Panther V8) br3hd_panther.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) Video Category:Vehicles Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Redline Rumble Revolution Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn